Problem: The scale on a map is 2cm : 6km. If the distance between two cities is 60km, how far apart in cm are the two cities on the map?
Answer: The scale means that every 2cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 6km. An actual distance of 60km is the same as 10 $\cdot$ 6km. The distance between the two cities on the map is 10 $\cdot$ 2cm, or 20cm.